


A Rainha de Copas

by Odd_Ellie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Eu ainda não acredito que você se casou. E com uma mulher. Especialmente uma mulher que não foi eu e que não tenha tido nenhum esquema envolvido”





	A Rainha de Copas

Quando se tratava de clássicos de literatura de fantasia Margo Hanson sempre foi mais fã de Harry Potter do que de Fillory, mas ela leu os livros uma vez, e uma das coisas que ela se lembrava claramente é que as vezes quando os Chatwins estavam na terra muito tempo se passava em Fillory, algumas vezes meses em apenas dias, outras vezes anos, séculos até em uma ocasião notória.

E agora ela ia voltar para a terra enquanto Eliot ia permanecer ali.

Eles tiveram uma pequena festa de despedida. E depois Margo e Eliot subiram até a torre mais alta do castelo. Quando eles chegaram Eliot ficou olhando para as terras abaixo, e ela estava olhando para ele, tentando gravar na sua mente o rosto dele.

“Você não vai contemplar meu reino ?” ele perguntou.

“Nosso reino você quis dizer”

“Tá. Nosso reino. Feliz ?”

Ela devia dizer sim, fazer divertido e leve para ele, mas a palavra ficou entalada na sua garganta.

“Eu ainda não acredito que você se casou. E com uma mulher. Especialmente uma mulher que não foi eu e que não tenha tido nenhum esquema envolvido”

“Bem tecnicamente foi um esquema para conseguir a adaga”

“Não foi um esquema querido, foi um sacrifício...obrigada”  

“O que eu posso dizer, eu sou incrível”

Ela sentiu as lágrimas se acumulando nos seus olhos. E riu.

“Isso é tão estúpido. Eu não chorei nem mesmo quando nós estávamos sofrendo os efeitos daquela magia de sentimentos”

“Querida se você não chorasse pelo menos um pouco eu ficaria mortalmente ofendido”

“Não é justo. Eu sinto como se eu finalmente tivesse te conseguido de volta”

“Querida eu sei que as coisas ficaram estranhas nos últimos meses, mas você nunca me perdeu, não realmente. E você nunca vai. Mesmo caso eu nunca te veja novamente você ainda vai ser minha melhor amiga, e a rainha deste reino, e quase tão importante a rainha suprema do meu coração”

“Não é quase, na verdade é bem mais importante”

“Eu estava tentando ser modesto, mas eu acho que você está certa”

Ele abraçou ela. E como ela com o rosto dele quando eles chegaram ela tentou gravar em sua mente como sentia ter ele assim junto dela. E eles permaneceram assim por um longo tempo, se segurando e olhando o reino de cima.

 


End file.
